Conventionally, there are developed sheets for realizing effects of ocher, etc., by providing ocher layers, etc., for wallpapers, pads, hygienic pads, etc. Such developed sheets using ocher, or other healthful mixture (gold, silver, copper, aluminium, charcoal, mugwort, tourmalin, white earth, jade, elvan stone, etc.,) are mostly manufactured by coating, or painting, the mixture on fiber material, wallpaper, etc.
However, such a manufacturing method has a problem in that, since the ocher or the mixture exists only on the fiber material or paper in case of being manufactured by the coating or the painting method, a layer of the ocher or the mixture is thin and effects of the ocher or the mixture can not be sufficiently achieved.
If the layer becomes thick, pliability or easiness of cutting in the sheet material, wallpapers, etc., is deteriorated and thus, the general purpose characteristic is also lowered.
Another problem is that the mixture layer is separated from the fiber material, paper, etc., after a long time has passed. That is, the ocher and/or its mixture becomes a different existence separated from the fiber material, paper, etc.